Todo De Ti
by hodieincipitdie
Summary: AU. Once-Shot. SwanQueen. "Ay, por dios, ¿qué me has hecho?- Regina abrió la boca para responder, pero Emma la interrumpió.- No, Gina, no es necesario que respondas, sé lo que me hiciste y estoy perfectamente bien con ello."


**N/A: Hola, este es mi segundo one-shot. Espero que les guste. Este one-shot lo escribí escuchando la canción All Of Me by John Legend, si quieren escucharla mientras lo leen o algo así. Los Reviews siempre son bien recibidos. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Todo de ti.**

Emma y Regina estaban sentadas en el sillón frente a la chimenea, las dos con una copa de vino, Emma abrazando a Regina. Disfrutando de la compañía de la otra después de un largo día. Henry había subido a su habitación después de terminar la cena, y después había bajado para decir buenas noches. Emma y Regina comenzaban charlando de como había ido su día, aunque siempre terminaban pasando a cosas sin tanta importancia.

* * *

Llevaban dos años de noviazgo. Dos años de amor y confianza entre las dos. Dos años donde Regina había dejado que Emma Swan entrara en su vida y en la de Henry, su hijo. Dos años donde Regina había decidido comenzar de nuevo una relación, una de la que hasta ahora no se arrepentía y esperaba nunca hacerlo. Dos años donde Emma había aprendido a amar y comprender a esa mujer. Dos años de relación, esa relación que le dio una hermosa mujer y un niño. Si, no era de ella, pero Emma amaba a Henry. Desde el momento en el que Regina los presento la química fue instantánea. Y en esos dos años la relación se había fortalecido. Emma encontró una familia. Regina y Henry eran su familia.

* * *

–Amo cuando hablas con tanta pasión.- Le dijo Emma. Regina bebió un poco de su vino.- ¿Qué haría yo sin ti hablando con tanto amor sobre la lasagna, Regina?-Regina soltó una carcajada mientras le daba un golpe en la pierna. –¡Hey! Es lo más profundo que te he dicho en todos estos años, no puedes negarlo.- le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Regina negó sonriendo. –Aunque si lo pienso un poco, Emma. Si, es lo más profundo que me has dicho en años. De hecho, es lo más profundo que has dicho nunca.- Dijo observando a Emma, la rubia le regresó la mirada de forma seria. –No me veas así, amor. Estoy bromeando. Eso es lo que estabas haciendo, ¿No? Bromeando.

–No.- Contesto la rubia aun con tono serio.

–Emma... .-Dijo Regina tratando de separarse de ella para verla completamente de frente.

–No, Regina. Espera, déjame hablar.- La interrumpió Emma a la vez que la volvía a abrazar.- Ok, si lo dije de broma, pero también lo decía en serio. Al menos lo primero. De verdad, amo cuando hablas con tanta pasión, no importa cual sea el tema, amo cuando lo haces. Amo que seas tan inteligente. Amo que conozcas desde lo más complicado hasta lo más inútil.-la rubia le dio un ligero apretón en su hombro.- Amo como haces que mi cabeza de vueltas solo por el simple hecho de pensarte.- Emma suspiró.- Ay, por dios, ¿Qué me has hecho?- Regina abrió la boca para responder, pero Emma la interrumpió.- No, Gina, no es necesario que respondas, sé lo que me hiciste y estoy perfectamente bien con ello. Y no bromeo cuando digo que cada vez que sonríes, o hablas, o te mueves, tienes el poder de quitarme la respiración. De verdad, con cualquier cosa, por más mínima que sea, lo haces.- Regina sonrió, acercándose más aún a Emma.- A veces daría lo que fuera por saber que es lo que esta pasando en esa hermosa mente que tienes, Gina. Aún recuerdo lo que pensé cuando te conocí en la cena de Kathryn.- Dijo Emma sonriendo.

–¿Qué fue lo que pensaste?- pregunto Regina de forma tímida. La rubia nunca había hablado de la primera impresión que Regina le había dado.

–Que eras de esas mujeres que van por la vida pensando que todo les pertenece, y a la vez nada es suficiente para ellas.- Regina soltó una carcajada.- Te da risa porque es la verdad.- Regina le dio otro golpe en la pierna, esta vez un poco más fuerte.- Ok, no tienes porque usar la violencia. La cuestión es Regina, que en estos dos años aprendí que no eras esa clase de mujer, gracias a los dioses.- Regina la miro y Emma encogió un poco sus hombros minimizando el asunto.- ¿Sabes que fue lo que me llamó la atención de ti? Lo que me hizo decir "Emma Swan, esta mujer merece estar contigo."- Regina resopló pero la sonrisa nunca abandono su rostro.- Lo que me llamó la atención, fue que había cierto misterio en ti, en tu persona, en tu presencia, y en ese misterio había cierta elegancia. En tu forma de hablar, de actuar, de moverte, siempre estaba, de hecho aun esta, esa elegancia. Tu persona tan perfecta, tan mágica. Siempre te voy a decir que eres perfecta, Regina. Y sé que siempre me vas a responder con un "no, Emma, no lo soy." Pero no importa porque eres perfecta para mi, esas imperfecciones que dices tener no importan, porque solo te hacen aun más perfecta, más humana, más real. Me hacen sentir que estoy a tu altura. ¿Quieres saber que más amo de ti?

–mmhm.- murmuro Regina en respuesta. Amaba cuando Emma hacia cosas como esas, cuando la hacia sentir importante, _especial_, de la nada.

–Amo cuando hablas conmigo sobre cosas de tu pasado, porque sé que es muy importante para ti, y también sé que esa es tu forma de decirme que confías en mi. Amo ese lado de locura que de vez en cuando aparece, pero cuando aparece Henry y yo lo aprovechamos porque sabemos que no va a volver muy pronto. Como la vez que compraste esa motocicleta solo porque habías soñado que tenias una. Dios, Regina, aun no puedo superar que me hayas llamado a las seis de la mañana diciendo que estaba en tu destino tener una motocicleta, y antes de que yo dijera algo colgaste, y después del trabajo cuando vine a verlos tenias una motocicleta y un casco y una chaqueta.- Regina soltó una carcajada recordando el momento. "Lo más estúpido que he hecho" Pensó.- Pero después de dos horas tratando de enseñarte a montarla decidiste regresarla, y Henry y yo nos reímos de ti y de tu destino, y tu te defendiste diciendo "Mi destino era comprarla y regresarla." Y Henry y yo morimos de risa. Ay.- Emma suspiró tratando de controlar la risa que quería escapar de sus labios.- Te amo, Regina, amo tu locura que aparece cada año bisiesto.- Emma se separó completamente de ella, y tomó su copa de vino ya abandonada en la mesa que estaba a su izquierda. Le dio un sorbo, y se levantó. Comenzó a caminar hacia la chimenea. Regina se sentó completamente y dejo su copa en la mesa.

Emma la miró. –Ven aquí.- Regina obedeció, aun sin entender que estaba haciendo Emma. Cuando Regina estuvo frente a ella la rubia volvió a hablar. –Hay tantas cosas que amo de ti, Regina, y no sé que haría sin ti… sin Henry. Todo lo que hay en mi, cada parte de mi ser, ama todo de ti. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, siempre estas ahí. No importa si te necesito o no, siempre me estas apoyando, siempre estas creyendo en mi. ¡Ah, si! Amo tu temperamento.- dijo sonriendo.- Si, lo hago, y aunque a veces me saques de quicio porque cuando se te mete algo a la cabeza nadie, _nadie,_ te lo puedo sacar, al final no importa, porque cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia sabia en lo que me metía.- Regina sonrió.- Digamos que me dejaste muy claro que eras demasiado difícil las primeras cinco veces que te invite a salir y me dijiste que no. Aparte te ves adorable cuando te enojas.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.- Adorable y completamente sexy. Nunca había conocido a alguien que hiciera eso. La cuestión es que no te estoy diciendo todas estas cosas porque quiero tener sexo asegurado esta noche…

Regina soltó una carcajada. –Emma Swan, tu sí que sabes romper un momento romántico.- le dijo negando con la cabeza.

–Si, pero también sé repararlos.- le dijo la rubia de forma tímida. Aunque no sabia porque, siempre hacia eso, rompía un momento especial y luego volvió con ello. _"__No, Emma, si sabes_ porque."Se dijo a si misma. La rubia agacho la mirada, y tomo la mano derecha de Regina. Acarició cada uno de sus dedos, los tocaba como si fueran lo más delicado del mundo. Sostuvo su mano entre la suya y después la llevo a sus labios, besó cada uno de sus nudillos, para después entrelazar sus dedos.

–Emma, ¿qué sucede?- le pregunto Regina con preocupación en sus ojos. La rubia suspiró.

–Sucede, Regina, que eres mi perdición. Eres mi final y eres mi principio. Eres mi hogar; tu y Henry son mi familia, mi casa. Al menos yo los considero así, espero que ustedes también.- dijo y su voz se quebró.- Regina, en estos dos años aprendí que no quiero pasar otra mañana despertando lejos de ustedes, no quiero esperar para hasta tarde para verlos, quiero verlos cuando me vaya a dormir, y quiero verlos cuando despierte, a los dos. Quiero formar parte de la vida de Henry, completamente.- las dos se miraron a los ojos.- solo si tu me dejas. Quiero formar parte de tu familia.

Regina sonrió dulcemente. –Emma, ya formas parte de nuestra familia.- Emma negó con la cabeza agachando la mirada.- Emma, cariño, mírame.- le dijo Regina tocando su mejilla.- Eres nuestra familia, amor. Ya eres parte de nosotros. Es normal que estés en casa, es normal que duermas aquí, que despiertes aquí y lleves a Henry a tomar el autobús de la escuela. Te amamos, Emma, amamos que estés cerca, y sí, no nos gusta que te vayas y tener que esperar hasta el siguiente día en la tarde para volver a verte, pero así son las cosas por ahora. Nunca creí que eso te hacia pensar que no eras parte de la familia, cariño.

Emma negó de nuevo con la cabeza. –No, no es eso.- dijo tomando de nuevo la mano de Regina que aun permanecía en su mejilla.- Quiero formar parte de tu familia, de verdad.-dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia enfrente como si quisiera hacer énfasis a sus palabras. Regina la miró confundida.- Quiero cuidar de ti, de Henry, por siempre, Gina. Quiero ver crecer a Henry, quiero hacerlo pasar vergüenzas como cualquier padre cuando sea adolescente.- Regina sonrió de nuevo _"Esta es mi Emma." _Pensó_.- _Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.- dijo mientras soltaba su mano y se agachaba.

Regina la miraba sorprendida. Emma se había puesto sobre su rodilla y sostenía una pequeña caja negra frente a ella con un hermoso anillo dentro.

–Regina Mills, ¿me harías el favor de casarte conmigo?- su voz temblaba.

Regina se había quedado sin palabras. Siempre pensó que Emma nunca se lo pediría, sabía que su novia no creía en el matrimonio. _"Pero me casaría contigo si tu así lo quisieras." _Recordó Regina. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Emma estaba dando este paso por ella. De nuevo demostrándole cuanto la amaba. Regina negó con la cabeza.

–¿No?- preguntó Emma con su voz llena de miedo y panico.

Regina sonrió. –Si.- dijo asintiendo también con la cabeza para dejarlo más claro. Emma sonrió, llena de alivio, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas mientras colocaba el anillo en el dedo de Regina_. "Esta pasando." _Pensaron las dos mujeres. Cuando Emma le colocó el anillo, Regina le sonrió, y la tomó del rostro, levantándola.

–Te amo.- le dijo para después besarla. Sus lagrimas, lagrimas de alegría se comenzaron a mezclar. Sus labios se compenetraban perfectamente, sus lenguas se daban la bienvenida. Sus cuerpos se juntaban inconscientemente por todo ese tiempo de conocerse. Cuando el aire les falto se separaron.

–Quiero darte todo de mi, Regina. Porque sé que tu me das todo de ti.- Regina le sonrió ampliamente. _"Esa perfecta sonrisa."_ Pensó Emma.- Entonces… -Emma suspiró.- Ahora que las cartas están puestas sobre la mesa. ¿De verdad te quieres casar conmigo o solo lo dijiste por lastima?- Regina soltó una risita.- Porque te tardaste mucho en contestar, Regina. Si hubieras estado segura, creo que lo más normal era haber dicho "si quiero" desde el momento en el que me viste la intensión, ya sabes, poniéndome de rodillas y todo eso.

Regina negó con la cabeza aun con la sonrisa en su rostro. –Miss Swan, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?- Emma le sonrió tímidamente.- No puedo esperar a poner una fecha, Emma.- Dijo a la vez que se lanzaba de nuevo a los labios de sus novia. No, de su prometida.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Que tengan buenas semana. **


End file.
